Galway Girl
by crazy-lil-Kat
Summary: OS, AU, OOC Hermione wil sich in Galway erholen und trifft dort Personen die Sie da nie erwartet hätte.


Manchmal macht man komische Dinge. Das vor euch ist so was. Mein erster OS. Warnung, es kommt zu detaillierter Erotik. Aber nicht nur!

Hope, mein Engel, mein L, mein ein und alles, das hier ist deins. Fest steht, dass ich zum ersten Mal so etwas schreibe, und du hast es verdient, die Person zu sein, der es gewidmet ist. Sieh es als Dank für alles an, meine geliebte Beta.

**Galway Girl**

Da saß ich nun. Mitten in Galway in Westirland und konnte mir die Bruchstücke meines geplanten Lebens angucken. Aber mal positiv betrachtet, wenigstens schien die Sonne, und ich lag an der spanish arch gemütlich am Wasser. Oh Mann, warum musste gerade mir solche Scheiße passieren?

Es trifft halt immer die Besten!

Ich, Hermione Granger, Drittel des Goldenen Trios, sollte eigentlich glücklich irgendwo rumsitzen. Verliebt. Was war ich auch so naiv gewesen? Sicher, Ron war seit Mitte des ersten Hogwartsjahres mein bester Freund. Aber das bedeutet ja nicht gleich, dass er mein Liebhaber hätte werden müssen.

Ich wollte aber nun mal nicht hören, und jetzt sitz ich hier und weine, anstatt das Leben zu genießen. Ab Oktober geht es nach Oxford, studieren. Wir mussten unser 7tes Jahr natürlich nachholen, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm. Es ist ja auch normal, dass man sich nach so großen Verlusten an seine Freunde klammert. Aber klammern und mit Cho ins Bett springen ist ein riesiger Unterschied.

Ich, die perfekte Schulsprecherin war die Vorzeigefreundin, mit der Mann einmal die Woche schlief und überall hinging. Und wenn er seinen Spaß wollte, ging's zu Cho. Verdammter Arsch.

Als ob mir diese Blümchensexnummer Spaß gemacht hätte. Und was Cho in ihm sah, konnte ich echt nicht verstehen. Aber na ja, wenn sie denn meint.

Ich wollte endlich mein eigenes Leben führen. Und ein spontaner Sommerurlaub, ganz allein natürlich, sollte mir dabei helfen. Ginny und Harry saßen irgendwo unter der Sonne Spaniens. Eigentlich würde ich da auch sitzen, aber nach der Sache mit Ron habe ich mich Hals über Kopf um entschieden.

Hättet ihr Lust darauf, mit einem total frisch verliebten Pärchen wegzufahren? Ist nicht die beste Idee, wenn man den Ex vergessen will. Und den Muggelweg, also Komasaufen, wollte ich echt nicht gehen.

Dann lieber auf ´ne andere Insel.

Irland ist Natur pur. Zumindest in Connemara, im westlichen Teil der county Galway, gab es mehr Natur als Zivilisation. Auf 5 km Strecke kam ein Haus. Aber im Moment wollte ich erstmal vergessen. Und in der Einöde ohne andere Menschen denkt man zuviel nach. Nachdenken konnte ich auch später noch.

Aber auch Galway selbst war toll. Der Atlantik erstreckte sich vor einem, und die Menschen hier sagten auch mal scherzhaft San Francisco Bay, anstatt Galway Bay. Es sah aber auch echt genial aus.

Außerdem hatte ich vor Jahren auf einer Ferienreise ein Mädchen kennen gelernt, die hier lebte. June war so alt wie ich. Als ich mit meinen Eltern vor 3 Jahren in Spanien war, hatte ich sie kennen gelernt. Ich war damals 15 und hatte grad das Ministerium überlebt. Aber ich konnte mich kaum entspannen. Bis ich June kennen lernte. Ihr Vater hat viel Geld und wenig Zeit. Er hatte sie mitgenommen, da er irgendwas Geschäftliches dort zu regeln hatte und sie sich immer beschwerte, dass er nie was mit ihr machte.

Natürlich machte er auch dort nichts mit ihr, aber June kam klar. Sie war wunderschön mit ihren schwarzen langen Haaren und den meerblauen Augen. Sie sprach mich eines Tages am Pool an und von da an waren wir die ganzen Ferien unzertrennlich. Ich beneidete sie um ihre langen Beine und sie wollte unbedingt solche Lippen haben wie ich. So hatten wir beide etwas und stritten uns nicht.

Von June lernte ich in diesem Sommer verdammt viel. Wie man mit Jungs spielt, und wie einfach es sein kann, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Aber alle Tipps halfen nichts, mein werter Urlaubsflirt Raúl war trotzdem eine Enttäuschung. Aber wenigstens war ich danach etwas erfahrener.

Leider brach der Kontakt zu June etwas ab, wir schrieben uns nur manchmal Briefe. Sie ist ein Muggel, daher konnte ich ihr vieles nur halb erzählen. Ich rief sie an, nachdem ich das mit Cho raus bekommen hatte. Sie lud mich sofort zu sich ein. Und ich nahm an. Galway würde mich hoffentlich auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Und nun saß ich hier und wartete auf sie. June war schon immer die Unpünktlichkeit in Person. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde sonnen tauchte sie dann auf. Minirock und Hippieoberteil, typisch June halt.

„Mensch Mione, du holst dir noch ´nen Sonnenstich!"

Ich stand auf, und sie fiel mir lachend in die Arme.

„Verdammt, wir haben uns echt ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hätte dich schon viel eher her holen sollen! Sorry Süße, aber der Arsch und sein Verhalten schlagen sich echt auf dich nieder. Mit deiner Trauermiene verjagst du doch jeden!" Sie drückte mich noch mal fest, dann ließ sie los.

„So schlimm ist es auch nicht, aber das und der Abschluss waren etwas zuviel."

„Und so, wie ich dich kenne, hast du trotzdem als Beste abgeschnitten und deine Seele verkümmern lassen! Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, man sollte sich gleich trösten, dann vergisst man die Kerle schneller!" Das hatte bei Raúl nicht geklappt, also hatte ich es jetzt erst gar nicht ausprobiert. Aber ich konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, wie langweilig ich Sex eigentlich fand.

„Boah, Mione, Ferien! Erholung! Nicht soviel nachdenken!" Wie wild fuchtelte die Schwarzhaarige vor meinen Augen rum. „Mal ehrlich, du hast ´ne Ablenkung echt nötig. Und da hab ich was für dich! Mein wertes Brüderchen, den kennst du ja noch gar nicht, na ja, der hat da zwei schnuckelige Engländer aufgegabelt. So alt wie wir und heiß. Mindestens einer davon dürfte was für dich sein!"

Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass June mich gleich an den Mann bringen würde! „Und wenn ich schmollen und weinen will und nicht flirten?"

„Dann holen wir jetzt ´nen großen Pott von Benn&Jerry's. Ist doch egal welche zwei Männer dich glücklich machen, Hauptsache es machen dich zwei glücklich!"

June und ihre krasse Logik, wie hatte ich das vermisst. Lachend hakten wir uns unter, schnappten uns mein Gepäck und machten uns auf den Weg zu June's.

Ich erzählte ihr alles noch einmal ganz ausführlich, und zusammen verfluchten wir Ron. Hätte ich vielleicht wirklich tun sollen!

Nach ungefähr 20 min. hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht, und ich bestaunte Junes Haus. Obwohl, eher Junes Palast. Das war ein ganzes Manor.

„Mí casa es su casa, comprende!" June strahlte mich schon wieder an. Diese Frau schaffte es aber echt, Fröhlichkeit zu verbreiten. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte.

Ein Junge, wahrscheinlich Junes Bruder Jamie, öffnete die Tür und winkte uns zu.

„War ja auch Zeit das ihr kommt, wir warten schon mit dem Essen!"

„Essen, wow, June, ihr müsst euch wegen mir keinen Stress machen!"

„Ach, der hat nur Pizzas bestellt und erwartet halt ein Lob!"

Wir grinsten uns an. Dann betraten wir das Schloss. Kaum drin, umarmte mich Jamie stürmisch. „Hey Mione, wie genial, dass du endlich auch mal hier bist. June hat schon ganz viel erzählt!"

Ich musste wohl ziemlich erstaunt aus der Wäsche geguckt haben, denn die Geschwister fingen an zu lachen.

„OK, genug über die Engländerin gelacht, ich hab Hunger!"

„Klar doch, einfach hier links, die Jungs warten schon."

Jungs? Ach ja, June hatte ja erwähnt, dass hier noch zwei Engländer Asyl hatten.

Ich folgte dem quirlichen Jungen ins Esszimmer, bereit es zu bestaunen, da traf mich der Schlag. Merlin hasst mich. Ganz bestimmt. Ihr werden nicht glauben, wer da schon am Pizza essen war. Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz von Slytherin und seine rechte Hand, Blaise Zabini.

„Jungs, nicht alles aufessen. Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt euch vor unserem Gast benehmen. Ihr tut ja so, als ob ihr schon ewig nichts mehr hattet!"

Nach dem Satz hatten auch die beiden mich bemerkt, und es schien, als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Wir starrten uns entsetzt an.

„Wow, nicht so viel Begeisterung, Leute!"

June guckte uns verwirrt an.

„Granger, du hier? Was für eine Überraschung!"

Da war es, das typische Malfoygrinsen. Es kann dich in Hochflug versetzen oder zu Tode enttäuschen.

„June mitkommen, bitte!"

Ich zog June entsetzt aus dem Raum. Normalerweise bin ich ja für Flucht nach vorn, aber nicht bei den Beiden.

„Was´n los?

„Du erinnerst dich, dass ich dir von den Herzensbrechern, Obermachos, Idioten der Schule erzählt habe!"  
„Na sicher, du hast nichts ausgelassen."  
„Dann wirst du sicher verstehen, dass es mich leicht schockt, diese beiden bei dir anzutreffen!"

Und ich hatte es geschafft, June sah mich sprachlos an. Und das soll was heißen!

Die Tür, die ich eben noch panisch zugeschlagen hatte, öffnete sich und Blaise guckte heraus. „Hermione, ich weiß, dass wir einen schlechten Start hatten und dass du uns nicht leiden kannst, aber wir alle haben viel durchgemacht! Gib uns eine Chance."

Ich sah ihn an, unsicher, was ich darauf antworten sollte. „Blaise, gegen dich habe ich nicht soviel, aber Draco ist das allerletzte!"

„Du schätzt ihn falsch ein!"

„Ach, all die Beleidigungen waren eigentlich Liebesbekundungen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber es fällt ihm auch verdammt schwer, aus seinem Muster auszubrechen. Aber schau doch mal, immerhin ist er hier und versteht sich prima mit June und Jamie. Und sein Vater würde ihn köpfen, wenn er das wüsste."  
Tat ich einem Draco Malfoy unrecht? Sicher war es nicht leicht, er zu sein, aber er war immer ein riesiges Arschloch gewesen!"

„Ach Mione, tu´s für mich!"

June strahlte mich an.

„Na gut, aber wenn er Scheiße baut, muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben!"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das Ganze eine gute Idee war, aber ich folgte den anderen ins Esszimmer.

Mittlerweile war ich schon seit vier Tagen bei June und ich musste zugeben, Draco hielt sich nicht schlecht. Er war höflich und zuvorkommend. Wenn er kein Malfoy wäre, dann wäre er fast der perfekte Mann. Die Tage hier waren erholsam. Tagsüber schwammen wir oder schlenderten durch die Stadt. Abends machten wir die Pubs unsicher und tanzten, bis die Füße qualmten. Blaise und Draco waren super nett zu June und Jamie, und auch mich behandelten sie sehr höflich.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, und ich war als einzige auf. Ich beschloss, ein bisschen in den Garten zu gehen und die Ruhe zu genießen. Eine Zeit lang schlenderte ich einfach umher, dann machte ich es mir mit einem Buch auf einer Bank bequem. „Bittersüße Tode" war genial zum Abtauchen und Welt vergessen. Ich war so versunken in dieser Welt, dass ich erst gar nicht mitbekam, dass sich jemand zu mir setzte.

„Guten Morgen!"

Ich blickte auf. Draco saß neben mir. Er trug nur eine Jogginghose. Verdammt sah er gut aus, das gehörte ja verboten.

„Morgen."

„Ich habe mich nie richtig bei dir entschuldigt. Es tut mir Leid."

Erstaunt blickte ich auf und sah ihm an, dass er es aufrichtig meinte. Das hätte ich nie erwartet.

„Das ist nett von dir, danke!"

Ich wollte mich weiter Anita widmen, aber er ließ mich nicht.

„Du guckst die ganze Zeit so traurig! Ist es wegen dem Wiesel?"  
„So komisch es ist, so etwas mit dir zu bereden, ja es ist wegen Ron."

Oh Mann, wenn selbst ein Slytherin mit mir Mitleid hat, dann steht es echt schlimm um mich!

„Der Idiot hatte dich eh nicht verdient. Mal ganz ehrlich! Man betrügt so eine Klassehexe nicht mit einer Cho!" Wow, es wurde immer besser. Ein Kompliment vom Eisprinz. Aber Recht hatte er. Man sollte mich nicht betrügen.

„Guck nicht so grimmig, der hat dich gar nicht verdient. Irgendwann wird er den Verlust bitter bereuen!"

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, Draco! Aber jetzt lass uns Kaffee trinken gehen."

Ich brauche eindeutig Kaffee, nette Slytherins überfordern mich.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg ins Esszimmer, das Blaise schon im Beschlag genommen hatte. Als er mich sah, stand er auf und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Langsam mache ich mir echt Sorgen um die Slytherins. Aber ehrlich mal. „Wow, ihr beiden habt euch nicht zerfetzt, Respekt!"

Da, selbst Blaise glaubte es nicht.

Eine müde aussehende June ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken.

„Morgen!!"

Zusammenfassung des Tages: Ich wurde nett behandelt, von beiden Slytherins. Der eine hatte sogar irgendwie versucht, mich zu trösten, glaube ich. Und jetzt stand ich auf einer Tanzfläche, hing dem anderen am Hals und schmachtete ihn an. Verdammt, warum waren die nur so heiß? Wir tanzten jetzt bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde, aber Blaise schien nicht müde zu werden. Er sah toll aus, und seine Augen strahlten mich an. Plötzlich beugte er sich etwas vor.

„Mione, vertraust du mir?"

„Ja!"

Alle inneren Alarmglocken schrillten los. Slytherin, HALLO!! Aber mein vernebelter Geist reagierte nicht. Na toll. Jetzt hatte der einen Darfschein. Mein paranoides Ich fing an, in Panik zu geraten. Was, wenn er mich jetzt entführte und im Wald zerstückelte?

„Guck nicht so, ich will dich schon nicht zerstückeln!"

Hilfe, er liest meine Gedanken!!

Und dann küsste er mich. Einfach so. Es war kein langer, wilder Kuss. Einfach nur ein zärtliches Aufeinandertreffen der Lippen. Und ich vertraute ihm.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, auf was du dich gerade einlässt!" Draco schickte mir ein arrogantes Lächeln.

Ich befürchtete, dass er da ganz richtig lag. Wie kam es eigentlich so weit? Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, dass wir in einem Pub waren. Blaise und Draco hatten mir Bulmers gezeigt. Leckeres Zeug. Aber anscheinend hatte ich zu viel getrunken.

Na super, da lag ich im Bett mit zwei Slytherins. Einer hatte ja nicht gereicht. Notiz an mich: Slytherins teilen gerne und sind verdammt gerissen!

Die Hände der beiden holten mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Blaise schob den Träger des Kleides über meine Schultern und umfasste meine Brust. Zuerst streichelte er mich nur, aber dann wurde er mutiger und kniff etwas zu. Meine Brustwarze reagierte sofort auf diese angenehme Beachtung. Verräterin!

Ihm schien das Ganze Spaß zu machen, denn schon ersetzt sein Mund seine Hand. Vorsichtig fing er an zu saugen. Ich stupste ihn ein wenig an, denn das Saugen erregte mich nur quälend langsam. Es schien, als hätte er nur auf eine positive Reaktion gewartet, er biss zärtlich zu. Dieser süße Schmerz, noch nie hatte es sich so toll angefühlt.

Mit einem Brummen machte Draco auf sich aufmerksam, aber ich schenkte ihm kaum Beachtung. Wenn ihm langweilig war, sollte er sich halt umschauen, der fand schon was zum spielen. Oh ja, er fand etwas... langsam streichelte er sich von meinen Oberschenkeln aus nach oben. Umso näher er kam, umso langsamer wurde er. Idiot!

Der grinste jetzt bestimmt, weil er mich quälen konnte. Würde ja gucken, aber Blaise und seine geschickte Zunge hielten mich ab. Dieser küsste mich nämlich gerade leidenschaftlich. Und seine Hände waren weiterhin brav auf meinen Brüsten. Wohlig räkelte ich mich auf dem Laken. Es gab doch einen Himmel.

Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss es einfach. Meine Hände begannen damit, Blaises Körper zu erkunden. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich ein muskulöser Körper so anmacht. Ich fuhr seine Muskeln nach und merkte, wie er sie automatisch dabei anspannte. Draco wurde auch mutiger und wagte sich weiter vor. Mittlerweile war er an meinem Höschen angekommen. Ungeduldig wartete ich auf das, was da nun kommen mochte.

Vorsichtig schob er den Stoff zur Seite, nur um dann mit seinen Fingern alles zu erkunden. Beinahe zaghaft strich er über meinen Kitzler und löste allein durch diese kleine Berührung eine Schauerwelle aus, die sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Langsam und sehr zärtlich begann er, mich zu streicheln. Ich klammerte mich an Blaise, um den Bezug zur Realität nicht zu verlieren. Wie konnte es sein, das dies auf einmal so erregend war? Normalerweise war es eher unangenehm gewesen.

Plötzlich stockte mir der Atem. Er nahm nun auch seinen Mund zur Hilfe und seine Zunge spielte mit meinem empfindlichsten Nervenende. Immer wieder umkreiste er es und ließ sich nicht einmal durch das Zucken meiner Beine stören. Noch so ein paar Verräter!

Blaise widmete sich wieder ganz meinen Brüsten und spielte mit den steifen Nippeln. Ich krallte mich etwas in sein Haar und merkte langsam aber sicher, dass ich in eine andere Dimension abglitt. Draco verstärkte den Druck etwas und ich spürte, dass eine erste Welle mich erfasste. Noch nicht stark genug, um mich mitzureißen, aber sie gab mir einen Vorgeschmack auf das, was da noch kommen könnte.

Dann merkte ich, dass Draco seinen Finger zur Hilfe nahm und ihn langsam in mich gleiten ließ. Ich wusste nicht genau, was er da tat, aber es fühlte sich göttlich an. Sein Finger bewegte sich in mir und traf dabei immer wieder eine Stelle, die dafür sorgte, dass ich Sterne sah. Seine Zunge machte unermüdlich weiter.

Ich ließ mich einfach fallen, genoss das Gefühl, gab mich diesem herrlichen Kribbeln hin, bis ich nicht mehr konnte und mich endgültig mitreißen ließ. Doch Draco hörte nicht auf, machte unermüdlich weiter und schaffte es so, mich noch ein zweites Mal über die Klippe zu bringen. Blaise unterstützte ihn dabei tatkräftig.

Es dauerte etwas, bis ich die Kontrolle wieder gewonnen hatte. Mein Atem wollte sich noch nicht wieder beruhigen und mein Kitzler pochte wie wild. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und sah Draco über mir. Ich erwarte schon, dass er mich fies angrinste, aber das passierte nicht. Sicher er grinste arrogant zufrieden, aber das war schon OK.

Er zog mich langsam in seine Arme und küsste mich. Dieser Kuss war wild und unbändig und ich schmeckte mich selbst auf seiner Zunge. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber plötzlich waren wir nackt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Blaise gezaubert.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, hob Draco mich an und platzierte sich geschickt unter mir. Langsam ließ er mich auf sich gleiten. Ich hatte von den Gerüchten gehört, dass er gut bestückt war, aber die Realität war besser, als ich es mir je erträumt hatte.

Ja, ich gestehe, ich fand Draco und Blaise scharf, na und! Wer bitte auf Hogwarts, weiblich wohlgemerkt, hätte mir nicht zugestimmt!

Unerbittlich langsam drang er in mich ein und füllte mich langsam aus. Und schon wieder sandte dieser komische kleine Punkt Wellen der Erregung durch meinen Körper.

Quälend langsam erhöhte er das Tempo. Immer wieder spürte ich die totale Erregung. Er schien genau zu wissen, was er tat.

Blaise schien genug von der Voyeurposition zu haben und gesellte sich zu uns. Er begann meinen Körper mit Streicheleinheiten zu verwöhnen. Ich schloss wieder die Augen, genoss die Berührungen und gab mich ihnen vollends hin. Draco nahm meine Hand und führte sie zu Blaises Glied. Ich umfasste seine ganze Größe und strich sanft darüber. Ob es eine Aufnahmebedingung bei den Slytherins war, gut bestückt zu sein?

Blaise schien die ganze Sache zu genießen, denn schnell bildeten sich die ersten Lusttröpfchen. Er strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und drehte es ein wenig zu sich. Seine Lippen senkten sich auf meine. Er schmeckt so herrlich süß. Fast wie Erdbeeren. Ich liebe Erdbeeren!

Draco nimmt mich immer härter, und ich mag es. Endlich hatte er Erbarmen und nahm mich. Der Orgasmus erlöste mich von der ganzen vorhergegangenen Anspannung und ich hörte mich selbst seinen Namen stöhnen.

Aber selbst das Zucken meiner Muskeln, die ihn umschlossen, brachte ihn nicht um seine Fassung. Er entzog sich mir und hob mich auf Blaise. Gott, ich hatte mich noch nie so gut gefühlt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Sex so toll sein konnte. Blaises gab ein etwas schnelleres Tempo vor und brachte mich so fast über die Grenze. Plötzlich bemerkte ich Draco hinter mir. Sie wollten doch nicht...

Draco fing an, mich zu massieren, und ich entspannte mich etwas. Blaise versuchte in der Zwischenzeit, mich mit Küssen abzulenken. Dann drang der Blonde ganz vorsichtig mit einem Finger in mich ein. Es war erst komisch, aber nachdem sich mein Muskelring etwas entspannt hatte, gefiel es mir. Ein zweiter Finger folgte. Er massierte mich.

Als er sich mir wieder entzog, murrte ich, aber seine Finger wurden durch etwas viel besseres ersetzt. Ich merkte wie sein Glied sich langsam vorarbeitete. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann hatte sich mein Muskelring soweit entspannt, dass er eindringen konnte.

Und was ich dann fühlte, war unbeschreiblich. Beide Männer drangen immer wieder in mich ein und brachten mich so über die Grenze. Ich merkte den herannahenden Orgasmus und er traf mich so stark, das ich kurzzeitig wegtrat. Doch schon bald war ich wieder da und konnte die Berührungen wieder genießen.

Ich hatte mich noch nie so toll, so komplett gefühlt!

Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn mittlerweile war es heller Tag. Das bemerkte ich trotz geschlossener Augen. Und noch etwas bemerkte ich. Draco und Blaise diskutierten.

„Blaise, Junge, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf! Ja, ich weiß, du stehst schon ewig auf sie, aber nur weil der Lord weg ist, werden unsere Eltern nicht plötzlich zu Menschen mit Gefühlen. Deine Familie wird es nicht gutheißen, wenn du mit ihr etwas eingehst!" Anscheinend diskutierten sie wegen mir.

„Das ist mir doch so was von scheißegal! Wenn das Ganze Zukunft hat, werde ich den Schritt wagen. Kann ja sein, dass du auf ewig vor deinem Vater kuschen willst, aber ich bin mein eigener Herr!"

„Sie ist es nicht wert, dass du dich ins Unglück stürzt!"

Ich öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und beobachtete die beiden. Blaise stürmte auf Draco los.

„Nicht wert! Du Arsch! Was war das gestern für dich, ein Vergnügungsfick? Ist ja gut möglich, dass du so kalt bist, aber ich mag sie. Akzeptiere das, ansonsten sind wir für die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen!"

Er ließ den Eisprinzen los und rannte aus dem Raum. Das nahm ich zum Anlass, um mich zu räkeln.

Draco bemerkte mich und schaute reuevoll. „Du solltest das nicht hören, ehrlich, Hermione. Aber versteh bitte unsere Situation!" Er sah echt süß aus, wenn er seinen Bettelblick aufsetzte.

„Hey, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich hab schon die ganze Zeit auf so was gewartet. Aber anscheinend ist Blaise sauer!"

„Blaise fand dich schon lange toll. Du bist klug, hübsch und weißt, was du willst...!"

„Ja, ja, das einzige Manko ist meine Muggelabstammung, ich versteh schon."

Ich zog mich an und wollte auch gehen.

„Mione, bitte, es tut mir Leid, ehrlich!" Ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Ich bin in eine Rolle hinein geboren und werde ihr wohl nie ganz entfliehen können. Aber ich wünsche euch beiden Glück. Hauptsache, ihr wisst, was ihr wollt!" Er umarmte mich.

„Danke, Draco, du weißt gar nicht wie gut es tut, das von dir zu hören!"

Ich lächelte ihn an und war seit langem wieder zuversichtlich!

„Endlich hast du dein wunderschönes Lächeln wieder. Ich hoffe, irgendwann finde ich eine Frau, die für mich so lächelt!"

Ich lächelte ihn noch mal an, dann eilte ich zu Blaise...

**Epilog**

19 Jahre später.

Da standen wir nun alle und sahen dem Zug nach. Schon erstaunlich, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Ich wollte wieder nach Hause und drehte mich schon um, als jemand seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. „Mione, wie schön, dich hier zu sehen". Da war es wieder, sein Lächeln.

„Ja, na ja, ich muss ja schließlich meinen Pflichten als Patin nachkommen."  
Jetzt starrten auch die anderen. Rons Mine verdüsterte sich.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Einer guten Freundin", er betonte das Wort „Freundin" extrem, „hallo sagen! Soweit ich weiß, ist das normal, oder?", er starrte in die Runde.

Harry nahm Ron zur Seite.

„Ich merke schon, meine Anwesenheit ist unerwünscht. Mione, Liebste, wir werden dann nächste Woche vorbeischauen. Müssen doch auch mal wieder _unseren_ Patenpflichten nachgehen. Grüß Blaise ganz lieb, ja!"

Ich verabschiedete mich von den beiden mit den typischen Wangenküssen, dann machte ich mich daran, nach Ron zu sehen. Harry ging mit ihm das Gleis ab. Kaum war Draco weg, kam er angestürzt.

„Wieso dieser Idiot, Hermione? Du bist per Du mit ´nem Malfoy! Du bist Patin unserer und seiner Kinder! Warum das alles? Waren wir dir nicht immer gute Freunde?"

Jahrelang hatte ich das Thema verdrängt, wollte es nicht aufkommen lassen. „Ron, soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du es, der mich betrogen hat. Na ja, und Blaise und Draco haben mich in Galway halt aufgefangen. Du wirst das nie verstehen, aber du musst endlich akzeptieren, dass ich mit einem Slytherin verheiratet bin. Und dass dessen bester Freund auch ein sehr guter Freund von mir ist! Komm runter von deiner Wolke und kümmere dich lieber um deine Frau. Immerhin erwartet sie euer Kind."

Ich stürmte davon.

Damals nach Galway zu gehen hatte mich positiv verändert und mir gezeigt, wie schön das Leben sein konnte. Und das würde ich mir von diesem Idioten nicht schlecht reden lassen.

Ginny kam hinterher gerannt und umarmte mich noch mal. „Eine letzte Frage hab ich noch, Mione, warum eigentlich Blaise und nicht Draco?"

Ich grinste nur. „Es war damals ein Kopf- an Kopfrennen, aber mal ehrlich, möchtest du, wenn du nachts aufs Klo gehst, in Lucius Malfoy rennen? Also, ich nicht!"

Grinsend ging ich und ließ eine erstaunt aussehende Ginny zurück.

**The End**

Geliebte Hope, das Ende habe ich geschrieben, als ich gerade mal den Anfang der Story hatte, aber es musste sein. Natürlich war es am Ende die Liebe, die zu Blaise einfach größer war. Und Draco hatte das ja ganz gut verkraftet. Ron scheint noch immer gekränkt zu sein. C'est la vie. Sry J.K.R. und Rupert Grint aber ich mag Ron nicht. Anders, ich mag den Chara, aber er soll sich von Mione fern halten. Ja, beschimpft mich um meine OOCheit, aber Ron und Mione sind Tabu!

Ich hoffe, Satia verzeiht mir, denn ich glaub bei ihr kam die Ron-Cho-Idee zur Buchauflösung als erste vor...glaube ich...wollte nur meine eigenen Sachen draus machen und nichts klauen, ich schwöre!

By the way...Kats erste wirklich erotische Szene. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ich kein Internet habe, so kann ich euer Entsetzen nicht hören. Aber wenn ihr euch irgendwie mitteilen wollt, einfach reviewen...ich werde irgendwann antworten und freue mich riesig über jede Review...

Alles andere wird fortgesetzt, aber dieser OS und noch einer, der demnächst kommt, waren vorrangig...

Bald kommt mehr...

Eure Kat


End file.
